Flying creatures
zoboo hey kratt brothers kratts brothers: yes zoboo zoboomafoo: but who could it be who could it be this animal who did you see can you help me guess this mystery its a big bat with big wings and he hangs upside down whaa who could it be this animal who did you see it have big ears and sleeps whha who could it be this animal who you did see can you help me guess this mystery a fly giant mammal do you know who it is ok its big has wings sleeps upside down I know what it is sensits: look at me my ears can fly mystery animals here kratt brothers: a Megabat zoboomafoo: hey it has wings bats do have wings zoboo: hey all call you giant chris: good name giant the megabat martin: do you know bat are also know as a flying fox they can fly and hangs upside down mogaseeka sensit: I can fly with my ears red gorilla: I can't fly I climb trees in skys zoboo: hey whats that in a tree chris: that's a Colugo zoboomafoo: hey do colugo flys martin: colugo can't fly they glide buggly: is a good flyer sensits: I'm a good flyer too zoboo: hey is this a flyer chris: nope its a Feathertail glider you mean a chicken martin: that's not a chicken zoboo: its not martin; that's a Pheasant zoboo: hey I know the snack machine zoboo: ok elephant, goose, rhino and Pheasant chh hhhh zoboomafoo: come and get it martin: the farmer give use seeds for the Pheasant some seeds zoboo: hey animals are eating the seeds martins: Chickadees chris: and Cardinal zoboo: oh bye birds zoboo: I was leaping along leap leap leap leap leap leap leap leap zoboo: went i bumped in to sensits zoboo: hi sensits sensit: hi zoboo zoboo; do you like to fly ask sensits sensits: look my brothers and sisters c an teach me how to fly zoboo: so sensit flys in the sky with is ears the end zoboomafoo; I'm feeling batish I feel differ not the same this kind off feeling i can't explane there only one thing that I can do I feel batish how about you batish I feel batish batish I'm a flappy bat but not birds batish oh bye flying animals kratt brothers: in coming duck zoboo: its not a duck its a pelican all call you fisher martin: fisher got something in his bill a massage Jackie: hi kratt brothers where exploring the cave look vampire bats we don't need to get close lets go out look a black bear we can what till winter comes kratt brothers: let go to the closet there going to the closet there going on a trip there going to the closet to grab there stuff and stip ahhh there going to a cool adventure and they don`t know who in store there coming to the closet and there heading out the door kratt brothers: bye zoboo do you know what it is this is a place called north amarica look moose, grizzly bears, north amrican tigers and chipmunks lets climb up the monition rope check hey candidan mountion kangaroos chris: I never see a kangaroo martin: like the red kangaroo at animal joushion and look goats mountion goats lets go back to animal joushion I wonder zoboo up to lets find out zoboo: I build something martin: lets see its a Pteranodon skeleton hey I know Pteranodon have big wings and they catch fish all the time hey I know that red gorilla in zobooland I was leaping along leap leap leap leap leap leap leap leap when I bump into red gorilla zoboo: hi red gorilla red gorilla: I want to go to the gooble berry puddle so I flow red gorilla to the gooble berry puddle green: hi zoboo and red gorilla red gorilla: are you red green puppy: I not red ièm green gooble: I want to drink so gooble drink up the gooble berry puddle the end chris: my favorite is went we see Category:Episodes Category:Season 3